Contos
by Nara Yasmin
Summary: Série de contos sobre o universo Pokémon. Serão principalmente de drama, podendo possuir um terror leve. Podem ser lidos de forma independente. T por precaução. Atualizações podem ser demoradas...
1. Nostalgia: Apenas Esperando um Amigo

Notas da autora:

Olá \o/

Faz algum tempo que não postava uma fic aqui...

E pra evitar complicações: Essa é uma fic que estou postando também no Spirit (meu nick é nara_yasmin lá (sou criativa com nomes, não =p)) e resolvi trazer pra cá também.

Conto inspirado no episódio 232 do anime de Pokémon (Apenas Esperando um Amigo, ou algo do estilo), quem não assistiu ou não se lembra possivelmente ficará meio perdidinho...

Espero que gostem =)

* * *

Você prometeu voltar...

Eu acreditei...

Fiquei tanto tempo te esperando até perceber que estava só...

Mas mesmo assim, fui incapaz de te odiar...

Eu tinha uma vida perfeita. Sim, perfeita... Era amada, tinha um lar, várias pessoas me faziam companhia. Com certeza eu podia despertar alguma inveja dos outros. Eu era tão feliz ao seu lado...

Tua moradia, onde me abrigava com tanto afeto, era grande e bela. Teus criados sempre sorriam e ajudavam de bom grado. Todos estavam felizes. Eu podia viver nesse paraíso por toda a eternidade, mas infelizmente, o destino quis diferente...

Hoje, você disse que teria que viajar. Disse que ficaria longe, mas me disse que iria voltar em um mês. Eu sorri. Sempre cumpriu suas palavras, então se disse que voltava, iria voltar para mim. E eu esperarei.

 _Minha espera virou meu tormento..._

Faz um dia desde que você partiu em viagem, pode parecer infantil, e, ingênuo de minha parte, mas acredita que já estou com saudades? Eu fui te esperar nos portões de madeira de nossa casa, alguns amigos que lhe ajudavam na casa esperavam ao meu lado. Esperamos o dia todo, mas nenhum sinal. Uma das mulheres disse "Ainda é cedo, não te preocupa, ele vai voltar.", apesar de nem ser preciso. Você me prometeu que voltaria então eu vou esperar.

Já faz dois meses desde que você se foi. Estou ansiosa e aflita, porque demora? Algumas pessoas começam a se questionar sobre o que aconteceu, temendo algo ruim. Eu me nego a acreditar neles. Você disse que iria voltar, não disse? Volta pra mim e prova pra eles que estão errados, que você está bem... Eu ainda estou esperando.

 _Só esperando você..._

Quatro anos, longos anos que me torturam e matam lentamente. Dia após dia, eu vou para os portões e fico a te esperar. Aguardo tua imagem ao longe, sorrindo e acenando assim que me vê, como sempre faz. Alguns criados desistiram e foram embora, outros permanecem com fé, embora abalada. Eu ainda acredito que você vai voltar. Eu vou te esperar o tempo que for necessário.

Cinquenta anos já se passaram e você não voltou. Suas roupas não tem mais seu cheiro, a saudade parece uma faca que golpeia meu coração sem parar. Não sei como estou viva após tantos golpes, mas continuo aqui... Sozinha... Todos foram embora ou morreram... Acredita que mesmo assim, continuo te esperando? Fico aguardando tua imagem ao longe e te imagino pedindo desculpas pela demora... Eu ainda acredito na tua promessa e vou te esperar.

Já se passaram... Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou... Perdi a noção de tempo, só sei que ainda estou sozinha. Tua mansão, no estilo japonês feudal que eu sempre adorei, está em ruínas, mas ainda me lembro como era no dia que você partiu. Eu continuo esperando pacientemente, minha esperança foi se quebrando ao longo dos anos, não sobrando mais do que alguns poucos estilhaços, mas ainda vou esperar...

Um século se passou... Você não teria como estar vivo depois de tanto tempo, não é? Você não vai voltar para mim, estou certa? Eu sei que é impossível te ver de novo, mas nunca quebrou uma promessa antes, então porque essa você quebrou? Foi forçado a não voltar? O que aconteceu? Eu sei que não irá voltar, mas algo me prende a esta ruína, irei seguir esperando...

O nevoeiro era denso hoje, mas faz tanto tempo que não me sinto feliz assim! Encontrei alguém que me fez lembrar de você... A mesma pele morena, os mesmos cabelos escuros e espetados, eu pensei que tivesse voltado, acreditei que mesmo após duzentos anos, não se esqueceu de mim e voltou, assim como disse que faria. Eu não pretendia te perder nunca mais.

Infelizmente, o rapaz que encontrei era apenas semelhante, não era realmente você... Minha pokébola se fez em tantos pedaços, acho que não teria como consertar... Já faz tanto tempo, eu não sei se aguento mais e, as palavras do rapaz, dizendo que eu era livre...

Me perdoa, mas...

Não posso mais esperar...


	2. Pokémon: Quando o Pêndulo Cai

Primeiro conto inspirado em Pokémon, espero que gostem ^^

* * *

O pendulo cai...

Os olhos pesam, se fechando lentamente...

Uma música de ninar, envolvente e sedutora, mas também fria e assustadora...

E ninguém nunca mais despertará.

 _A quem diga que sou um ser ruim, mas não é culpa minha. Sinto tanta fome e ele tinha sonhos tão doces..._

A família chorava em desespero. Policiais investigavam todos os lados, pensando em teorias para os vários desaparecimentos. Não conseguiam achar pistas, isso era frustrante. O pior era que cada vez mais viajantes desapareciam quando passavam por aquele local, além dos policiais e rangers que tentavam descobrir o que acontecia.

 _Não me culpe, sei que pode ser cruel de minha parte, mas eles também são. Eles adormeceram..._

Novamente mais um desaparecido. Mais um treinador, apenas 10 anos. Ninguém queria dar a noticia para a mãe, não aguentavam mais ver tantas chorando, tantas implorando e eles não podiam fazer nada.

 _Eu sei que as famílias estão sofrendo, mas não quero que eles acordem. Não quero que eles me abandonem... Eu gosto dos sonhos._

Um ranger buscava pela ultima criança sumida, o semblante preocupado. Começou a ouvir alguns risos, correndo na direção dos mesmos, mas se deparou com um estranho pokémon amarelo, de forma humanoide. Ele carregava um pendulo que começava a balançar. Ele cometeu seu pior erro, quando observou o objeto. Seus olhos pesaram.

 _Não, não sou mau. Apenas solitário. E eles nunca mais poderão partir, é hora de ir dormir... Não foram inteligentes, não é minha culpa._

 _Agora ficarão comigo..._

 _Para sempre..._

* * *

Conto inspirado sobre o Pokémon Hypno, mais especificamente na música Hypno Lullaby.  
nada como ouvir essa música do diabo antes de ir dormir... x.x  
me digam o que acham \o


End file.
